


【本马达角色衍生】黑夜的知更鸟

by 1900td



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Bourne Identity - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Bourne Identity, benmatt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 黑化前提。CP：本蝠/伯恩设定：黑化的蝙蝠侠，假如蝙蝠侠是个跟小丑一样的犯罪分子呢，参考芭乐演的《美国精神病人》，明面上是衣冠楚楚的花花公子，夜晚却化身为令人闻风丧胆的蝙蝠，整个哥谭地下势力的无冕之王！杰森·伯恩则是哥谭的新上任的警探，然后布鲁斯想，哎呀够辣，我喜欢。OOC都是我的，非自愿，暴力有，NC-17。





	1. 黑夜的知更鸟（上）

哥谭——Gotham，这个城市名字在翻译之中为“愚人村”之意，实在太过讽刺不是，一座罪恶之城，一座充满了罪犯、神经病、疯子的监狱，真是再好不过。男人摇晃着透明高脚杯之中的猩红液体，淡淡的香醇气味之中暗藏青涩，他嘴角勾起一抹笑意，似曾相识的味道让男人想起了新上任的探长——杰森·伯恩，金发蓝眼的尤物。

夜空总是阴云密布，纵使白天的哥谭也是阴翳的天空，浮华之下藏污纳垢，上流社会的光鲜亮丽，下层社会光怪陆离，但他们都有共同的本质——腐败的欲望。杰森站在办公室望着窗外安静的夜晚，办公桌上是堆积如山的文件，每一张资料都是如此触目惊心，这座城市像是上世纪的法国，尸体隐藏在每一寸土地之下，而这座城市汲取所有的黑暗与堕落，开出灿烂的花朵。吸引而至的蠢人，终究被这深渊所吞噬，成为这尸骨累累之中的一员。

金发警探翻开资料，照片上的人穿的像个蝙蝠，而具体资料栏只有几个可怜的小字印在上面【身份不明】。杰森继续快速翻看，这座城市的反派都有一种你方唱罢，我登场的乐此不疲，而最近今年经常出现的罪犯，他拿着笔在【Batman】的字样上重重打上圈。

整整三年，Batmen的出现快速掌握了哥谭这座城市黑暗的命脉，他无疑是一个无冕之王统治着属于他的黑暗王国，任何想要与这位King作对的人不是死亡就是被迫离开，甚至是曾经嚣张一时的罪犯都不得不避开蝙蝠的锋芒，甚至成为棋盘上一枚棋子。杰森深深叹了口气，看来CIA上层的老不死真是打算弄死他，毕竟距离上一任的探长的死亡甚至还没有超过两个月的时间。而这岌岌可危的GCPD（哥谭警察局）似乎只靠着年老的局长詹姆斯·戈登一个人维持，也许还没这么简单，詹姆斯·戈登和蝙蝠之间更像是达成了什么协议，白方和黑方每个棋子都走到自己的位子，界限分明。

伯恩不由自主想到那一次的相遇，他中了三枪，一枪肩膀，两枪胸腹位置，鲜血几乎从身体喷涌而出，一个成年男人身体大约拥有4~5升，而他至少失去了1/3的血液。残喘着，甚至还没有失去意识，视野里黑色的靴子和披风，以及黑色面具遮掩的脸。

“真是坚强的警探，你快要死了。”

伯恩没有回应蝙蝠嘲讽的话语，他半支起的身体下伸出黑色的枪口，子弹呼啸而出，这对于这位无冕之王是个惊喜，他硬生生挨下这一枪，压抑发出闷哼。伯恩的枪支也在这瞬间被黑色的蝙蝠飞镖整个打飞，啪嗒撞在小巷的墙上。男人揪起重伤的金发青年，他的制服上留下永远的子弹痕迹，而伯恩已经预料到对方服装的防弹性能，刚才的袭击也不过是回光返照。

“你可真让我刮目相看，警探先生”对方托起他的下巴，仔细端详，“金发蓝眼，你可真是个尤物，亲爱的，我们还会再见的。”

金发警探已经没有力气去听对方究竟说了什么，他的视野慢慢变窄，最后在红蓝色的光亮之中他闭上了双眼。

一个月后  
布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭市的首富，一个奇葩，同样也是属于哥谭市人称布鲁西宝贝的花花公子。杰森·伯恩有点头疼，他看着被丢在一旁的晚宴请帖，他向来不擅长应付这些独属上流社会的把戏，请帖、晚宴、慈善，更多只是披着羊皮的狼，这对独来独往不善社交的伯恩来说比解决一个案子还要头疼，特别是当这份请帖是布鲁斯·韦恩本人亲自前来送到他手里，男人壮硕的体型一点都不符合‘花花公子’这种称呼，他更像是一个猎人，狡猾、老谋深算，每一步都有着必达的目的。

警探不知道自己为什么会有这种感觉，常年与各种罪犯打交道也练就了他精准的直觉，男人的手指无意间轻抚过伯恩的手背，他张唇说道“你一定是新来的探长，杰森·伯恩，我想你不介意我称呼你为伯恩，你也可以称呼我为布鲁斯。”男人的声音带着调情的味道。

杰森·伯恩还是第一次遇到这种情况，他有些手忙脚乱，从乱糟糟的文件抬起手和布鲁斯轻轻握了握，可对方却没让他轻易离去，“额，韦恩先生？”

“Oh，call me Bruce,Bourne。”

“好吧，布鲁斯先生，谢谢你的邀请，我想我会去的。”伯恩试图抽出手，男人微微施加力度，他的手指触碰对方温热的掌心，布鲁斯花花公子的面具露出多情的笑脸，语气之中表达着他的势在必得“你一定会去的，伯恩。”

布鲁斯放开了他的手指，那种温热的触感却转变为炽热的温度，伯恩眨了眨眼目送对方的离去，办公室里的同事们面面相觑，望着警探莫名其妙的表情，他们露出幸灾乐祸的神情。

“喔，布鲁西宝贝是看上咱们的新探长了？”

“不得不说探长确实很好看，看起来像个邻家男孩。”

“同意。”  
TBC


	2. 黑夜的知更鸟（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑化蝙蝠侠前提，伯恩是哥谭新来的警探

杰森·伯恩扯了扯自己全新的西装，非常的合身，甚至可以说量身定做。在这之前还有一个小插曲，在他回到警局为他暂时安排的旅馆的时候被告知韦恩先生为他安排了更高级的酒店，也就是说这个旅馆已经没了他的位置，要么住酒店，要么还有一个选项，西装革履的管家先生露出慈祥的笑容，“Master Bruce随时欢迎您入住韦恩庄园。”

杰森·伯恩不得不在这种选项下选择了五星级酒店的待遇，以至于他在那张看起来都别扭的双人大床上安静陈放的黑色西服，上面还留有布鲁斯花俏的字体“For you——Bruce·Wayne。”

一无所有，穷光蛋的伯恩再一次被迫接受了来自布鲁斯的礼物，适合参加宴会的永远买不起的高级定制西服。

金发警探走入韦恩庄园华丽的大厅，屋顶的水晶吊灯光彩熠熠，金色的光芒映衬着银色的餐具，男男女女身着华服，他们借着夜色寻欢作乐，享受着纸醉金迷的一刻，即使深知不过是欲望的作祟。这一刻，伯恩深觉自己的格格不入，他站在阴影之中，安静观察着每一个人的举动。而布鲁斯·韦恩早早就发现了杰森·伯恩的到来，男人游刃有余的穿越过人群，最后他像是一抹魅影不动声色出现在金发警探的身旁。

“很适合你。”布鲁斯同样深黑色的西装，一黑一白，伯恩仰头望着男人。

“你到底想要干什么？”

“当然是追求你，探长杰森·伯恩。”

金发青年嘴角爬上嘲讽的弧度，“我并没有任何兴趣加入您的猎艳名单。”

“当我说你一定会来的时候，伯恩你出现在我的面前，这一刻我知道你一定会有兴趣加入这场游戏。”

杰森·伯恩有些不明所以对方话中的意味，他抬头盯着男人的双眼，仔细辨别着布鲁斯的话语，他的思绪与黑暗的影子重合，却没有头绪。

“如果韦恩先生你没有别的事，我需要回到警局去处理事务。”

男人棕绿的眼睛在灯光的映照下闪着细碎的光芒，但伯恩却有些不寒而栗，像是毒蛇的竖瞳眸紧盯着猎物，等待着对方放下警惕的那一刻发起致命进攻。

布鲁斯对伯恩的态度并不意外，他举了举杯，微笑着“我们还会再见的。”伯恩回头望着再一次被人群包裹的高大男人，他的瞳孔瞬间收缩，似曾相识的一幕，似曾相识的一句对话，千丝万缕瞬间飞过脑海，从指间滑溜飘散，却什么也没抓到，只留下触感的记忆。

伯恩迈着沉重的步伐回到了警局，他再一次被影影绰绰的过往所缠绕，每个人心中都拥有一个黑夜，青年继续翻看着各种未结案子的资料，印刷字迹毫无感情叙述着每一个受害者，每一个线索，点点滴滴仿佛他们都只是白纸黑字下的数据，一段叙述的文字。金发警探抿了一口苦涩的咖啡，而时不时就传出闹哄哄声音的警局却像是炸了锅，伯恩顺着百叶窗的玻璃看着外面骂骂咧咧不停的小混混，以及要干架一样的阵势，他叹了口气拉开办公室门走了出去。

这种戏码几乎天天上演，伯恩恨不得直接给这些人一拳，至少能让他们安静一点，但他要是再惹麻烦，恐怕就不是卷铺盖滚蛋那么简单的事情，至少上头将他降职到这里颇有点借刀杀人的意味。

而几个小混混互相推诿着毒品的事情，而同时伯恩也捕捉到对方含糊而过的几个词，他迅速翻找着之前看到过的资料，上面写着【稻草人】。

青年驱车回到酒店已经是下半夜，但哥谭却开启了午夜场的模式，一座不夜城。伯恩抬头望着天空上映照的巨大蝙蝠标记，这无疑是近三年频繁出现的蝙蝠的标志，他用绝对的手段控制着所有的犯罪活动，不论是警察还是罪犯，都像是他的提线玩偶，任何人都要对这位无冕之王垂下他们昂首的脑袋。而这时，伯恩看着酒吧上闪烁的霓虹灯和漆黑的巷子，他副驾驶座上散落的资料无疑是同样的照片，只是少了几个穿着打扮古怪的主角。他握紧手里的枪，一路追寻那指引他的阴影。没有任何的后援，金发警探更像是追随不存在的线索，兜兜转转却来到了空旷的废旧工厂。

“我等你很久了，警探先生。”

伯恩转头，影子像是鬼魂一样迅速漂移到青年的背后，带着麻布袋面具的男人对着伯恩脖子迅速将手上的针剂注入对方的体内。

“这是什么？！”

“重要吗？警察先生，无论你如何来到这里，今晚都不会活着出去。”他的声音经过变声器的处理更加难以辨认，金发警探想要攻击的意图也被稻草人的手下看穿，因为青年已经开始失去对自己身体的控制，活像个喝醉酒的疯子。稻草人像是胜券在握，“你能感受到恐惧吗？警探先生，好好体验一下在恐惧中死亡的感觉！”

伯恩还没有这么无力的时候，所有的一举一动都已经被对方所掌控，“如果你想杀我，现在就可以动手。”

“不，警探先生”男人望着他，“你的牺牲就是一个警告而已，放心，哥谭是个可悲的城市，你的死亡甚至不会登上报纸。”

伯恩睁大了双眼，安静的空气里他甚至听见自己沉重的呼吸声，蝙蝠突然的出现几乎瞬间击杀了稻草人的两名打手，他高大的阴影笼罩在青年的身上，稻草人看着来着不善的蝙蝠，“我可没有破坏规矩，蝙蝠。”

“是吗？”蝙蝠露出笑容，对方像是见鬼一样，他甚至还没来得及将自己恐惧毒针掏出，而蝙蝠飞镖直接将稻草人定在地上，“不如你也来尝尝恐惧的滋味。”对方有力的手将稻草人自己的毒素悉数注射进他自己的体内。

橙色的液体似乎引燃稻草人的每根血管，他发出惨叫声“别过来！！别过来！！！”蝙蝠原本只想带着伯恩离开，而稻草人的吵叫声让男人回头就是一拳，狠狠砸在对方的鼻梁骨上，直接让他陷入了昏迷。

蝙蝠抱起完全昏迷的伯恩，他拨通了戈登的电话“2-47，稻草人，交给你了。”说完男人直接挂断了通讯。

金发警探难受的发出呻吟，他无力攀附着男人，甚至失去挣扎的力量，他的瞳孔扩散，只剩下一圈淡蓝色的细线匝在黑色的外圈，而淡橙色的液体顺着血液扩散到全身上下，耳边是男人温柔的低语。

“你还真会给人添麻烦不是？”蝙蝠单手挽着伯恩的腰身，他从腰带拿出绿色的针剂，对着同样的位置扎了下去。“稻草人的烂把戏，不过今晚你什么也不会记得，杰森·伯恩你什么都不会记得。”

伯恩睁开眼时，他甚至有一瞬间迷茫，热水洒在肌肤上，洗去了疲乏的气息，水珠沿着主人的发梢滴落在地毯上，青年将自己摔在柔软的大床上，陷入了沉睡。伯恩金色的头发软软搭在白色的枕头上，而戴着黑色手套的手轻轻抚摸着青年的脸庞，他的双唇紧贴青年的唇，捏着对方的下巴，而伯恩毫无意识的打开自己，任对方的亲吻蔓延，那些诡异的纹路爬上肌肤，似乎如同植物纤细的叶脉，它们随着男人的触碰一点一点显现，又随着这离开而散去。而这一切在夜色的遮掩下寂静而又隐秘的发生。蝙蝠舔着唇，他贪婪地望着伯恩，男人压抑住疯狂的欲念，他告诉自己要耐心。

每个人都有秘密，伯恩也不例外。他在睡梦之中望着缠绕自己的噩梦，它的手指攀附在青年的脖颈上施加压力，一点一点挤掉肺部的空气。他手指摸到了扳机的轮廓，缺氧激起生存的本能，他扣动了扳机，子弹穿过女孩的头颅彻底带走了她的生命，没有任何的怜悯。这是他杀的最后一个人，在这以前作为前S.W.A.T（特警部队）精英成员的他不知道用枪、刀，甚至一支笔或者玻璃碎片杀死了多少人，他告诉自己这一切都是为了国家，为了所谓‘和平’，但伯恩动摇了，而上头察觉到这种不忠的念头时，他们对青年做出了决定。

“哥谭市最近他们需要人手。杰森，这对你来说可是极好的待遇，距离上次的围剿事件你也需要休息。”

“我跟哥谭的市长有些交情，把你安排在探长的职位，这可不是谁都拥有的机会。”

“哥们，我希望不要太快在报纸上看到你的死讯。”

“祝你好运。”  
TBC


	3. 黑夜的知更鸟（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的，黑化本蝠，警探伯恩。CP：本蝠/伯恩  
> 感觉《Animals》这首歌真是每个CP必备，这里的蝙蝠侠大概就像游戏《阿卡姆骑士》被小丑毒素彻底搞疯的老爷吧0=。上一集伯恩被稻草人暗算，老爷英雄救美，然后给伯恩注射的解毒剂其实也算上是另一种毒剂，但可以中和稻草人的毒剂。还有某♂种♀副作用。  
> 因为老爷看上了伯恩，想把对方变成跟自己一样的存在。  
> 接下来大概没有任何逻辑可言，原本就只是想开车，写了一堆就是为了开车。

杰森·伯恩对着毫无自觉可言的布鲁斯·壕·韦恩感到无力，他的办公室里第五次堆着鲜艳欲滴的红色玫瑰，而每一次都会引发一场八卦的灾难。

金发警探扶着微微眩晕的头，不知道从哪天开始头晕和一种难以言说的感觉开始缠绕着他，背后传来熟悉的温度，“布鲁斯·韦恩把你该死的玫瑰带走！”

“喔，我还以为你喜欢。好吧，伯恩你看起来有些糟糕，我想你一定需要一个休假！”男人性感的声线如同大提琴拉出的低音，不知为何伯恩听着他的声音，那种难受的感觉像是退潮一样离他而去。

“I am fine，只是没睡好而已。”伯恩直截了当拒绝了对方，布鲁斯耸耸肩表示自己不在意，“我预定了米其林的餐厅，今天晚上，就算拒绝我也别拒绝美食，警探先生。”

伯恩并没有继续理会对方的锲而不舍，他径直推开办公室的门，直接将对方关在门外。而布鲁斯露出委屈的表情，而办公室外一双双好奇充满了八卦热情的双眼死死盯着，青年抽着嘴角，将大个子男人拉进了办公室。

“布鲁斯·韦恩，你这样会让我丢了工作！”

“没关系，亲爱的我可以养活十个你。”

“这不是问题的关键，我不需要人养！”伯恩有些泄气，他可不想继续这种幼稚的对话，青年看着办公桌上的牛皮信封，上面是黑色的粗字体【I KNOW WHO YOU ARE】。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯关心问道，伯恩表情略显僵硬，“没什么，你先出去，我还要工作。”

“Well，那晚上的……”

“我会去的，谢谢。”伯恩终于搞定了难产的花花公子，他关上百叶窗，打开了牛皮袋，而里面露出的文字赫然标着【大伟·韦伯】这个早已经被忘却的名字，他将所有的资料整个倒了出来，最后掉落出来的信封上蝙蝠的印记安静陈列在纸张上，他看着几乎可以概括他前半生的资料和信封，青年双手有些颤抖打开信封，上面是属于杰森·伯恩的脸庞、背影、甚至是赤裸上半身的照片。毫无疑问，他完完全全被人跟踪并且偷拍，而最后一张照片正是他最近才住进的酒店，里面的金发青年完全是睡着的模样。照片的背后写着三个单词【YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL】。

他望着散落一地的照片和资料，绝望与难以忍受的疼痛侵袭他整个大脑，冥冥他仿佛听见了蝙蝠低哑的声音“我们是天生一对。”

“NO！NO！！”蓝色的瞳孔渐渐染上绿色的细丝，死亡的稻草人跟着幻象出现在他的视野之中，“为何要感到愧疚？你是个天生杀手。”

“我不是……”

青年转身，蝙蝠黑暗的影子包裹着他，低语着“I know,But you will。Trust me，We are the same。”（我知道，但你会的。相信我，我们可是同病相怜。）

杰森·伯恩几乎对自己的幻觉感到愤怒，也许是他说出了他一直想要遗忘的过往，又或者他说出了他隐藏的本性，无所遁藏。青年闭上眼睛调整自己的呼吸，希望能够暂时获得一分的清醒。

伯恩狠狠给了自己一巴掌，他将所有的资料迅速塞入包里，风风火火逃难一样离开了G.C.P.D.（哥谭警察局），中途还撞到了警察局局长詹姆斯·戈登，而这位为哥谭这座城市奉献了大半生的局长一眼就看出了青年状态的不对劲，他望着伯恩离去的身影若有所思。

蝙蝠洞里的布鲁斯·韦恩看着监视屏幕上青年的身影，他露出笑容，伯恩总是能够给他惊喜，真是让人出乎意料的意志。男人拿出装有橙色液体的圆柱体玻璃管，“稻草人的杰作，可惜死于自己的杰作。”他的眼神透露着冷静的疯狂，无情的话语没有任何的波动。

“Why aren’t you scared？”（为什么你没有恐惧？）

“因为我没有恐惧。”

伯恩第一次觉得如此迷惘，他甚至不知道自己该何去何从，他没有朋友，甚至没有熟悉的人，若唯一能谈得上的人却只有布鲁斯·韦恩。大脑一阵又一阵的针刺感让青年不由自主淌下冷汗，他敢说如果有警察看见他绝对会以为他是个瘾君子。伯恩不得不强迫自己思考，一丝一缕将碎片拼凑在一起，蝙蝠、哥谭……，背后似乎有人叫着他的名字，是谁？青年没有回头，他抬眼看着空旷的马路，他在哪里？

“大伟……”

“大伟·韦伯。”

如今的杰森·伯恩又或是曾经的大伟·韦伯，青年已经失去了控制，他幽绿的双眼望着棕绿眼眸的男人。

“布鲁斯·韦恩？大伟·韦伯已经死了。”伯恩不知道自己在做些什么，曾经的幻象出现在他的面前，死寂的亡魂流着鲜血【Murderer】（凶手）。

布鲁斯收起了他花花公子的面具，露出了属于‘蝙蝠’的笑容“I know，伯恩，你现在是杰森·伯恩。”

两个人都像是陷入到一种感同身受的疯狂之中，伯恩的金发映着绿眼，显出别致的美感。而青年像是受到未知的吸引，不由自主走向布鲁斯。他太累了，过去的愧疚的阴影纠缠不休，而这一刻却烟消云散，幻象之中的亡魂变聚散变成了蝙蝠的羽翼。青年握住男人伸出的手，像是在毒蛇蛊惑下吃下伊甸园的禁果。

布鲁斯挽住已经瘫软的金发警探，他的脸上绽放出发自内心的笑容，“我美丽的天使，Welcome To Hell。（欢迎来到地狱）”

These violent delights have violent ends.  
这些残暴的欢愉，终将以残暴结局。①  
【注释：①该句出自《罗密欧与茱丽叶》】

越堕落就越快乐，欲火如同血液贯通全身，每一个细胞都在疯狂叫嚣着，他想要男人的碰触，想要他狠狠操他。药剂留下的副作用却变成了一根导火线，只需要一点星火，就可以点爆并扭曲他所有的意志。

青年被迫将自己打开，在这疯狂的欢愉中得以喘息。男人的手指穿过他的金发，伯恩感受对方的唇在自己肌肤上烙下的亲吻，汗水布满身躯，这该死的炽热像是地狱的火焰将他吞噬。

“不……慢点，我不……唔”青年被迫抵着冰冷的墙壁，他的后背紧贴着男人健壮的胸膛，双手被举起按在墙上。像是经常警察会用的制服犯人的姿势，但这一点太过于羞耻，这个姿势让侵入者侵入到前所未有的深处，快感与痛楚同时被燃爆，像是痛苦在庆祝着欢愉，甚至说不上哪一个更占上风。

布鲁斯不紧不慢的一点一点攻城略地，他的青年就像一只被困在笼子里的知更鸟，所有的歌声都是只能为他而献唱。“宝贝，你可真紧。”男人再一次逼近伯恩，而抵着墙壁的金发警探由不得将腿打的更开，大腿紧绷的肌肉又因疲惫而拽着伯恩靠着维持他重心的布鲁斯，而男人挺动腰身，将阴茎撞进肉穴，青年刺激的一阵缩紧，缴住男人蓬发的欲望。

伯恩发出嘤咛，如果可以他甚至想要捂住自己的耳朵，从未想过自己可以叫的如此淫荡，整个卧室都弥漫着肉体撞击和滑腻的水声，金发像是在水里浸湿了一样，甚至不需要抚慰，青年感受自己几乎硬的发疼的前端抵着冰冷的墙壁上摩擦，而背后火热的情事再一次夹击而来。他的下身吞吃着男人的阴茎，每一次挺进仿佛要将他撕扯成两半，青年完全没有意识到自己发出了大多的呻吟声，理智完全沉沦在性爱带来的致命快感中。肌肉与肌肉像是在进行一场较量，而男人抓到了他的敏感时，身体的颤栗让对方再一次往特殊的深处狠狠撞击。

这时男人一手揽着他的腰，“天啊……啊哈…”伯恩发出呻吟似的叹息，他的双手终于得以解放，青年迫不及待想要抚摸自己的欲望，而布鲁斯换了姿势，紧抓着伯恩的双手被迫举过头顶，两人十指相扣。他失神的双眼望着男人已经略显凌乱的短发，布满了伤痕的战斗者的身体，两个人的视线如同交缠的藤蔓，而恰好像是此时此刻他们的纠缠。层层叠叠的快感像是涨潮的巨浪，一波接着一波，青年搂着对方的肩膀，他大张着双腿更加方便男人强力的侵略，欲望几乎要灼烧死伯恩，甚至他开始胡言乱语：“布……布鲁斯，你他妈……要操……啊呀，要操死我……”

男人停下了动作，将自己的性器抽出一半，充满了恶趣味问道“你想要我停下它吗？”

不知为何而产生的虚空，让青年脚趾蜷缩了起来，这种行为更像是一种折磨。经历了一次高潮的身体在情欲中未曾平息，他身体的每一寸都在尖叫着，想要让那巨大的阴茎让自己欲仙欲死。

“Fuck…F…Asshole！（混蛋）继续操我！我操你的布鲁斯！！”

得到了允许的男人更加得意，他抬起青年修长的右腿架在肩上，甚至充满色情的亲吻在腿根处，再一次加大力度的开发着金发警探的身体，几乎贯穿的刺激着前列腺，多巴胺与肾上腺素疯狂分泌，青年几乎瞬间高潮。布鲁斯却没有放过他，男人微微停顿之后又恢复了之前的节奏，而紧缩的皱褶又在一次被操开，随着男人的动作带出白色的浊液，沾湿了两人交合的地方。丝绸的床单在他们身下揉成了一团，上面布满斑斑点点的痕迹。

什么时候事情变成这样的？

他不知道。

青年的理智慢慢开始回笼，他感受背后温热的抚摸与同样赤裸的触感，电流流向尾脊微微颤抖，甚至下半身又开始抬起头。男人发出低闷的笑声，亲吻一个接着一个落在颈间，背部，布鲁斯将伯恩带入怀中，故意磨蹭着昨晚让他销魂入骨的臀部。

“布鲁斯……！”

“宝贝，怎么了？”

伯恩难以压抑，或者说男人原本就是下半身的动物。他扣住男人的手，直接翻身跨上对方的有力的腰身。

“我知道蝙蝠就是你。”

布鲁斯露出微笑，拉住青年的手臂，一个利落的拉扯将伯恩压在身下。

“Look，聪明的男孩。而你完整了杰森·伯恩。”男人露出痴迷的笑容，他在青年耳边轻声低语“We are the same。”这种势在必得的语气和充满侵略的动作，似乎在这一刻，伯恩瞥见了男人面具之下隐藏的真实。

伯恩来到警局也依旧处于一种恍惚的状态，对于布鲁斯·韦恩的那句“宝贝我很期待被你亲手送进监狱。”这种话，他甚至有点陷入矛盾。蝙蝠的存在看似只是一个罪犯，但却是天平上最重要的一个砝码，关于哥谭整个命脉的利益链条的运作与维持，韦恩集团在里面又是核心角色。无论是什么棋子，全部都是动一发而牵全身。伯恩冷着脸接受了布鲁斯的吻别，男人脸上得意的笑容怎么看怎么欠揍。

金发警探扶着自己依旧酸痛的腰，窝在更加柔软的办公椅中，长长叹了口气。从这一天开始，对方就像是食髓知味，每一次的交锋对弈都会变成一场打着打着就滚上床的行为，屡试不爽。

END


End file.
